A New Life!
by Carha
Summary: Un chico con un gran poder, que le traerá consecuencias gracias a su nueva alianza
1. Chapter 1

Nueva generación

[¡corre joven!] un niño de por lo menos 7 años corre por el bosque sin detenerse a tomar aire, cabello castaño, ojos color miel, piel blanca  
(Me atraparán, ¿Draig que sucede sí me matan al igual que a mis padres?)  
[el mundo perderá a otro Sekiryutei, pero esa no es una opción, algo me dice que será muy interesante que continúes con vida, realmente no se por qué puedes escucharme sí solo eres un humano más débil que cualquiera]  
(Creo que veo un lago enfrente)  
[corre posiblemente creyeron que moriste] El Niño llego al lago y sin pensarlo dos veces entro en el con la esperanza de cruzar al otro lado, su determinación era inigualable, nadie lo ayudaría estaba a merced del destino  
(Draig mi brazos, pierden fuerza)  
[joven fue un gusto, debo decir que estoy impresionado, no creí que llegarás tan lejos, sin duda nunca te olvidare, hubiese sido interesante haber estado contigo más tiempo]  
(Lo siento... Draig) poco a poco el niño iba cediendo al cansancio, sus brazos estaban dejando de moverse sus piernas perdían la fuerza dejando de moverse cerraba los ojos lentamente, era cuestión de tiempo para desmayarse y morir ahogado, a lo lejos dos hombres observaban fijamente, uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar el segundo observo un poco más, sólo dio una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y siguió a su compañero  
-Vaya parece ser que el Sekiryutei actual ha venido a hacerme una visita- una hermosa mujer hablaba al aire robando la atención del pequeño niño, su piel era blanca un blanco cercano al de la nieve, sus ojos eran azul claro, su cabello era color plata con las puntas azules, si no fuese por una "manta" casi transparente que cubría las partes más íntimas estaría desnuda, dejando ver su figura esbelta y bien desarrollada -creo que necesitas ayuda, ¿quien lo diría?-  
-[la dama del lago]- la voz que era reconocida como "Draig" se escuchaba en el lugar con fuerza y determinación, el joven segáis luchando pero el final estaba cerca, no sabía quien era esa mujer que apareció repentinamente frente a el, pero algo era seguro, no era humana pues caminaba sobre el agua con normalidad  
-un gusto conocerte- decía la mujer con una sonrisa despreocupada  
-[mi portador necesita tu ayuda, el realmente es interesante]-  
-Sekiryutei, me pides ayuda para salvar a un niño sin futuro-  
-[es necesario que viva, será el portador más poderoso que alguna vez pude tener]-  
-sólo por esta vez te ayudare, es necesario alguien que se lleve esta espada- una espada larga con grabados y una empuñadura dorada con una gema roja salía del agua robando la atención de El Niño  
-[Excalibur]- en su voz se notaba asombro -[¿no estaba en manos de los Pendragón?]  
-el heredero escapo con ella, al no poder controlar su poder arrojó la espada al lago, pensaba en devolvérsela pero, ¿qué pasaría sí la tuviera el Sekiryutei?- la mujer levanto la mano elevando al niño a el nivel del agua, el niño sintió como sí estuviera en tierra firme  
-¿que sucede?- el joven sentía el agua pero no se hundía  
-no te preocupes, no te hundirás, Yo soy el ángel de los lagos- estirando sus brazos impetuosamente  
-¿ángel de los lagos?-  
-no soy conocida con ese nombre, los humanos solo me llaman "la dama de los lagos", pero ahora eso no importa, necesitamos preparar todo, para llevarte al cielo-  
-¿al cielo?, no entiendo nada-  
-yo te encontré y te salve, soy un ángel y tengo que informarle a Michaell-sama sobre el nuevo portador de Excalibur-  
-señorita necesito escapar-  
-si estas bajo el resguardo del cielo no te sucederá nada, sólo confía en mi- se postro frente a el abrazándolo liberando unas alas blancas, en un destello de luz desaparecieron los dos junto a la espada  
~CIELO~  
El niño abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor, un lugar parecido a una ciudad pequeña el aroma del lugar era de lo mejor, personas con alas caminaban por las calles felices y contentas las calles eran limpias se veía que todos eran amables  
-vamos pequeño, el palacio de Michaell-sama queda cerca de aquí-  
-no puedo caminar- decía el niño en un susurro  
-¿qué?-  
-[por su sobré esfuerzo quedo agotado y no puede moverse fácilmente]-  
-tendré que cargarte hermosura- decía la mujer contenta, lo levantaba en sus brazos y camino hasta llegar a un lugar hermoso a primera vista, tenía un jardín enorme, era un castillo ridículamente grande, entraron y caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta dorada, muy grande  
-aquí es- la mujer toco sutilmente  
-pase por favor- desde adentro una voz suave y cálida daba permiso para entrar, la mujer abrió la puerta y en un trono un hombre de cabello Rubio ojos azules con una armadura imponente sonreía desde un trono  
-hola Hyoudou Issei portador de la boost gear, un placer conocerte, gracias por tu buen trabajo Adalia-  
-Michaell-sama el será el portador de Excalibur- con una sonrisa confiada  
-siendo tan pequeño robas la atención de las damas pequeño Sekiryutei- decía con una risa modestas  
-no robó nada mis padres dicen que es malo robar, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?-  
-Adalia necesito platicar con el pequeño a solas, ¿podrías darnos un momento?-  
-si así lo desea- dejando al niño en el suelo le hiño el ojo a el niño hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de el lugar  
-Dime Issei-chan, ¿puedo llamarte así?-el niño asintió un poco nervioso -bueno, ¿quieres aliarte con los ángeles?-  
(Draig ¿que esta pasando?¿quién es el?¿es buena idea aliarme?)  
[es el líder de los Ángeles, después de la muerte del dios bíblico el tomo el mando, ningún dragón se ha aliado con ninguna facción, pero es tu decisión yo te apoyare sin problema alguno]  
-no quiero aliarme con ninguna facción- dijo serio sorprendiendo a el ángel frente a el  
-¿es tu última palabra?, podrías ser muy poderoso si estás con nosotros-  
-lo siento gobernador de los ángeles pero Draig me dijo que el no se ha aliado con nadie en toda su vida y no creo que sea necesario eso-  
-¿puedes hablar con el dragón?-  
-Si se refiere a Draig, si, confió en el y es el único en el que confió ahora que mis padres no están- el niño derramaba lágrimas pero su rostro seguía reflejando esa determinación inquebrantable  
-ya veo, si es así no hay más que decir espero poder coincidir contigo de nuevo en otra ocasión, fue un gusto y lamento tu pérdida- decía mientras su rostro notaba compasión -Adalia estará contigo el tiempo que sea necesario-  
-gracias, me haré fuerte para cuándo necesite de mi ayuda- dijo con determinación  
-¿no estabas en contra de la alianza?-  
-aún lo estoy sólo que sí alguna vez me necesita, estaré para usted por el buen gesto que ha tenido conmigo- decía mientras se daba la vuelta y con dificultad salía de el lugar para encontrarse con su nueva compañera  
-¿qué te dijo pequeño?- decía con curiosidad  
-que si no me interesaba aliarme con los ángeles, me negué y me dijo que podías estar conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario- decía con miedo por la respuesta de ella  
-está bien, de ahora en adelante yo seré tu guía, mi nombre es Adalia, padre me dio la tarea de buscar un portador digno para Calibur así como resguardar La Paz en la tierra, es un placer estar a tu lado- decía mientras hacia una reverencia  
-mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei y tengo 7 años, me da mucho gusto que ahora este contigo- Adalia abrazo a Issei con mucho cariño ella sentía afectó por el algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, igualmente en un destello de luz los dos desaparecieron  
~MUNDO HUMANO~  
-bien debemos arreglar todo para poder reanudar tu vida, primero conseguir ropa entre otras cosas- pasó un mes Issei empezó a entrenar a diario con magia y fuerza física, era extremadamente débil y torpe, pero nunca se tendía, asistía a clases normales, Issei no tenía más familia más que sus padres, enterraron a los mismos en Inglaterra ya que ellos habían dejado todo pagado por sí algo llegase a pasar, el pequeño Issei lloraba por las noches pero con Adalia a su lado todo cambiaba  
-buenos días Ise- decía Adalia mientras acariciaba el cabello de Issei, el estaba entre sus brazos  
-buenos días Adali-san- mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica con sus brazos  
-es hora de despertar, tienes que entrenar, cualquier otro día puedes jugar con mi cuerpo así que vamos- los dos se levantaron, así pasaron 7 años, Issei había prosperado, ahora podía usar magia y tenía acceso a el balance breaker de la boost gear podía mantenerlo por 5 días activo, su nivel con la espada era increíble, modales y de más eran dominados por el, Adalia lo llevaba a todo tipo de misiones que le eran encomendadas el aprendía y la apoyaba siempre  
-ya tenemos 7 años juntos Ise-chan- creo que somos un buen equipo- decía mientras lo abrazaba, eran las 11 de la noche, estaban el el cuarto principal, nunca dejaron de dormir juntos Adalia le parecía más cómodo y seguro, a Issei le agradaba el cuerpo de Adalia y no dejaría que nada le pase mientras esté con vida  
-han sido estupendos años Adali-san- decía mientras la observaba fijamente  
-tengo que decirte que Michaell me pidió un favor-  
-un favor, ¿por que no me platico de ello?-  
-es sólo que esta misión es sólo para mi, posiblemente este fuera por un año, no quiero dejarte pero si no sedo ante la petición seré tomada como...- Issei la beso sutilmente haciendo que ella se callara y abriera los ojos  
-discúlpame pero no encontré otra forma, Adalia sabes que siempre contarás conmigo y que nunca haré nada para perjudicarte, así que acude a la misión es bueno saber que es una misión importante, ya estoy ansioso por platicar con Michaell-sama y enterarme de tu excelente desempeño- la mujer se sorprendió aún más sonrojando se ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico  
-gracias Ise- así se quedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente  
-Ise, cuidare te hablare a diario, come bien y sigue entrenando-  
-por supuesto, te extrañare, ahora veré antes de que se molesten- ella se fue en un destello de luz  
-te extrañare Adalia- decía en un susurro con un tono melancólico  
-[vamos compañero, no te preocupes volverá ahora apresúrate a llegar al colegio que ya es tarde]-  
-tienes razón vayámonos- el chico tomó un maletín y salió de la casa  
El día transcurrió con normalidad y descanso fue agotador ya que algunas chicas lo miraban desde lejos murmuraban y pensaban que atractivo era  
[parece que las escuchas a la perfección]  
(Como sí estuvieran cerca de mi, es agotador esto, hoy dormiré solo por primera vez en 7 años)  
[estas enamorado de un ángel, ¿sabes que sí haces algo ella caerá cierto?]  
(Lo se, ni lo menciones) el camino a su aula tomó las clases y al salir del colegio en un callejón muy largó escucho unas voces, varios hombres y la de una mujer, intrigado de acerco un poco,  
-Lucifer me tendrá en un altar cuando sepa que mis hombres y yo capturamos a Kuroka Helcat-  
-¿qué te parece sí nos divertimos con ella un poco?- decía un chico de cabello negro  
-malditos si no estuviera débil por la maldita maid no se estarían riendo- decía una chica de cabello negro, ojos miel con la forma de los de gato, orejas negras y una cola que se dividía en dos, su figura era realmente envidiable vestía un kimono negro con un cinturón con esferas que tenían símbolos, ella parecía cansada y tenía sangre en el rostro  
-disculpen amigos pero necesito que se retiren, ella está bajo mi protección- decía Issei mientras se acercaba con una mirada molesta  
-niño, largare no son asuntos de tu incumbencia-  
-si te vas te perdonaremos la insolencia-  
-amigos solo quiero que la dejen tranquila, hoy no quiero tratar con demonios de clase baja-  
-niño vete yo puedo defenderme sola- decía la mujer que apenas y se mantenía en pie, Issei la ignoraba solo mantenía la mirada en los hombres  
-eres un simple humano, ¿crees poder vencernos tu solo?-  
-creo que no van a ceder así que- el creo un círculo mágico y del círculo salió el mango de una espada la cual tomó entre sus manos -a los demonios les encanta hacerse los fuertes, es algo que nunca entenderé-  
-es Calibur una espada sagrada, maldita sea ¿niño quien eres?- decía uno de ellos en tono molesto  
-alguien no muy importante- a la vista de todos el joven estaba frente a uno de los hombres y sin pensarlos dos veces cortó la cabeza del hombre  
-vamos- grito uno mientras comenzó a correr seguido de los demás  
El chico desanimado guardó su espada y miro a la chica  
-¿te encuentras bien?-  
-¿qué quieres de mi maldito exorcista?-  
-no soy un exorcista, sólo soy un humano, pero vamos a mi casa no es tan lejos de este lugar-  
-me buscan los demonios y sí saben que estoy contigo de seguro querrán matarte-  
-no importa no lo aran Michaell-sama me dará apoyo si es lo que necesito- decía con una gran sonrisa  
-¿quien eres?- muy sorprendida por lo dicho antes  
-te contare todo aya, vamos que es malo que dejes esas heridas sin atender- el chico la cargo en su espalda y la llevo hasta su casa  
-vaya eres todo un caballero niño-  
-no lo se, sólo no me gusta ver que una mujer hermosa sufra- dándole una taza de té -bien veamos tus heridas- el chico tenía un botiquín y hizo lo posible por curarla  
-eres muy amable niño-nya-  
-podrías dejar de llamarme niño, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei-  
-Ise-nya- decía seductora mente  
-¿cuál es tu nombre?-  
-mi nombre es Kuroka Helcat-  
-bien es un placer Kuroka, ¿por qué te perseguían los demonios?-  
-mate a un demonio de clase alta hace algunos años y no he pagado mi condena-  
-ya veo, es un poco esxtraño que un Nekomata, se entrometa en los asuntos de demonios-  
-el era mi amo, el intento hacerme daño a mi y a mi hermana-  
-con más razón te apoyare sí algún demonio viene a buscarte, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees-  
-¿no les importará a tus padres?-  
-bueno por el momento vivo solo ellos murieron hace algunos años- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa  
-discúlpame, ¿cómo conoces a El líder de los ángeles?-  
-no te preocupes, pues lo conozco desde hace 7 años, me llevo increíble con el es una persona estupenda, me obsequio a Ascalón por sí algún tonto dragón quiere pelear-  
-eres interesante Ise, a propósito, siento una sacred gear en ti-  
-sí es la boost gear- dice mientras materializa un guantelete rojo carmesí con gemas verdes y algunos detalles dorados  
-vaya que eres interesante, no puedo creer que el Sekiryutei esté en tan buena posición-  
-aunque debes estar alerta por que el blanco ya despertó-  
-esa leyenda es muy conocida, bueno Kuroka necesito dormir mañana tengo que despertarme temprano-  
-bien, ¿donde dormiré yo?-  
-de eso quería hablar, hace mucho que no duermo solo quería saber si puedes dormir conmigo-  
-un poco atrevido ya que es la primera noche que paso contigo pero, por mi no hay problema-nya- el chico se sonrojo y le dijo donde estaba la habitación el se cambió y entro a la cama  
(Por lo menos no dormiré solo)  
[en lo que te Acabas de meter compañero] la chica entro al cuarto completamente desnuda apago la luz y se acercó a Issei  
-¿por qué estás desnuda?-  
-creí que sería más cómodo así, ¿con la persona que dormías siempre usaba ropa para dormir?-  
-no, pero es distinto-  
-no creo que importé eso mejor juguemos- ella se sentó sobre el en una posición sumamente comprometedora para el chico  
-Kuroka que haces-  
-sólo te quiero hacer sentir mejor- mientras tomaba una de las malos del chico y la llevaba a sus pechos, el no soporto más y comenzó a jugar con ellos hábil mente cambiaron de posición, ahora Issei estaba arriba  
-Kuroka continuemos con esto otro día, necesito dormir- el desvío un poco la mirada  
-tendrás que recompensarme-nya- Issei sólo se recostó a un lado de ella, Kuroka sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo sin pensarlo por más tiempo lo abrazo e Issei respondió al abrazo rodeándola por la cintura  
(Hoy fue un día largó Draig)  
[lo se compañero, acabas de encontrar a una hembra perfecta, es fuerte, hermosa, y tiene pechos grandes como te gustan, Jajajaja]  
(Demonios Draig ella no se quedara conmigo, estoy seguro que escapara cuando pueda)  
[no estés tan seguro, Jajajaja] Issei quedo completamente dormido  
A la mañana siguiente  
-Ise ¿por qué no despiertas?¿no entrenas o algo así? Nya-  
-Kuroka son las 4 de la mañana entreno después de las 5-  
-pues eso cambiara, tu fuerza física es genial siento una poderosa aura pero creo que en la magia eres torpe-  
-¿por qué lo crees?-decía sentándose en la cama  
-es algo que se nota, se ve que entrenas físicamente y con el poder de el dragón, desequilibras mucho tu poder-  
-[interesante señorita, no esperaba menos de una usuaria del Senjutsu]-  
-que fue eso- decía intentando descubrir de donde venía la voz-  
-no te preocupes es sólo Draig, el dragón de la boost gear-  
-esto es impresionante, bueno cámbiate y baja, no quiero que el futuro padre de mi hijo sea débil- salió de la habitación desnuda moviendo las caderas apropósito  
-tenías razón Draig-  
-[¿en que?]-  
-se quedará por mucho tiempo- el joven se cambió y bajo, ella estaba cambiada con ropa deportiva acostada en uno de los sillones  
-¿qué harás de desayunas Ise?-  
-creí que ya iríamos a entrenar-  
-el desayuno es una parte importante de el día, necesitamos alimentarnos, ¿puedes prepararme atún?-  
-si yo lo preparo- después de desayunar salieron de la casa con rumbo a un bosque que Issei conocía muy bien  
-creo que esta parte está bien, ahora Sekiryutei ven con todo lo que tengas- Issei la paso muy difícil en el primer mes junto a Kuroka no era un entrenamiento normal, no como el que llevaba con Adalia, ella era más flexible  
Pasaron 8 meses Issei hablaba a diario con Adalia  
Un día ella no llamo, pasaron dos semanas y por fin pudo hablar con ella, al parecer tenía que observar los movimientos de la brigada del Kahos ella estaría fuera por mucho más tiempo del acordado  
-lo siento Ise-chan-  
-no pasa nada esfuérzate al máximo- así término la llamada  
-¿quien ese esa persona Ise?-  
-es la mujer que salvó mi vida hace años, pero bueno vayamos a dormir hoy no ha sido mi día- el subió a la habitación y Kuroka sólo lo observaba  
(Que debo hacer para que mi Iseei olvide todo) sólo quería lo mejor para el  
-Ise-  
-Kuroka sólo quiero dormir-  
-yo no quiero dormir aún- ella subió a la cama se subió sobre el y se acercó a sí rostro, lujuriosamente lo beso el respondió al beso e igualmente la abrazo por la cintura, bajo sus manos un poco y llego a sus glúteos el los apretaba  
-aquí pequeño- decía Kuroka mientras llevaba la mano derecha a su busto  
El comenzó a amasarlo en un brusco cambio de posición el se comenzó a desnudar quedando en bóxer  
-Issei después de todo estas más arriba de la expectativa-nya- el comentario fue ignorado por Issei y siguió con sí trabajo comenzó a besar su cuello bajando a sus pechos  
Una de sus manos comenzó a tocar la intimidad de ella  
Ding dong  
Fue como un balde de agua fría para los dos  
-debo ir a abrir- poniéndose su ropa y bajando por las escaleras  
(Estuve tan cerca, abra más oportunidades) mientras se lamía los labios seductora mente  
Se puso su kimono y bajo para llevarse una enorme sorpresa  
-o tu debes de ser Kuroka Helcat-  
-¿usted es el líder de los ángeles?-

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Encuentros casuales  
-o tu debes de ser Kuroka Helcat-  
-¿usted es el líder de los ángeles?-  
-claro, un placer conocerte, me gustaría que tomarán asiento hay cosas que quiero platicar con ustedes dos- decía con una típica sonrisa, los jóvenes tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones que estaba frente a el de el  
-Michaell-sama de nuevo es un placer que usted se encuentre en mi humilde hogar- decía Issei mientras sonreía  
-Issei-chan no comiences con formalidades por el momento estoy sólo no hay de que preocuparse-  
-bueno, que es tan importante que el gobernador de los ángeles tenga que venir personalmente- dice Kuroka yendo al grano sin pensarlo dos veces  
-Michaell, igual estoy un poco intrigado no se qué esta pasando y me gustaría saberlo- dice Issei un poco confundido  
-muy bien, lo que pasa es algo importante, necesito que viajes a Kuoh, te quedarás por un tiempo en esa ciudad tu casa y transferencia a el institución, el tiempo es indeterminado, lo único que me preocupa es que los demonios dominan esa zona- observando a Issei  
-¿Kuroka es el problema no es así?-  
-Issei lo siento pero hay una barrera que inmediatamente alertara la presencia de una Nekomata-  
-Michaell no la dejare ella irá conmigo, estoy seguro que puede ocultar su aura, ¿no es así?-  
-sí Ise sólo que no podría usar magia en santidades necesarias para defenderte o defenderme- con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo  
-entonces creo que no hay problema, los datos de por que eres enviado te esperarán en tu casa, por favor, no uses el poder del Sekiryutei por un tiempo, sólo si es necesario, ángeles caídos se encuentran en la zona así que te cuidado, sin más un gusto haber estado con ustedes pero el trabajo no termina- una habitual sonrisa y en un destello de luz desapareció  
-me gustaría saber por que esta feliz siempre- dice Issei observando a Kuroka -bueno cuando llego me dio este sobré, supongo que es una tarjeta y mi pasaporte así como un boleto de avión-  
-Ise ¿y el mío?-  
-mañana estará en nuestra correspondencia, no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos, ¿te parece sí mañana alistamos todo?, ahora estoy un poco cansado-  
-por supuesto Ise, luego seguiremos con lo que empezamos- relamiendo se los labios de manera seductora  
~Mañana siguiente cuarto de Issei~  
-Ise-nya-  
-Kuroka ¿enserio entrenaremos hoy- dice sin abrir los ojos  
-mírame- Issei abre los ojos y la ve, ella estaba con pijama por primera vez pero lo importante no era eso si no la cara de entusiasmo y un pasaporte así como un boleto de avión  
-Kuroka ¿dormiste?-  
-no pude dormir, esperando esto, por eso estoy usando esto, ahora sí podré ir contigo como sí fuéramos una pareja- abalanzándose en el castaño dándole un tierno beso  
-Kuroka me alegró que estés tan feliz de viajar conmigo, te juro que no será la primera vez- la abrazo por la cintura y la beso dulcemente, ella se sonrojó al no esperar eso de el  
-bueno acomodemos todo para salir hoy a las 2 de la tarde- el se levantó y fue a tomar una ducha  
(Ise me ama enserio) tocando sus labios aún sonrojada con una cara de asombro  
Más tarde iban rumbo al aeropuerto en un taxi que previamente avían pedido  
-Ise ¿dominas el japonés?-  
-sí, bueno mis padre era japonés y no me fue difícil aprenderlo con el-  
-es algo impresionante, no tienes los ojos rasgados ni nada por el estilo-  
-aún no se por que pero no párrafo japonés- mientras reía un poco  
En el aeropuerto esperaron a que dieran la entrada al avión, su viaje sería en primera clase así como sus asientos estaban juntos  
-sin duda Michaell es alguien muy poderoso, primera clase esto sí es increíble-  
-Ise nunca he viajado en avión, estoy algo nerviosa-  
-no te preocupes por eso, es de lo más seguro aparte no creo que nosotros podamos morir tan fácil- con una sonrisa divertida  
Pasaron algunas horas y llegaron a su destino inmediatamente bajando del avión Kuroka corrió al baño más cercano estuvo dentro por unos minutos y salió un poco más tranquila  
-Kuroka ¿estas bien?-  
-sí, sólo estaba un poco mareada pero todo esta bien-  
-es la tercera vez que vomitas-  
-no me lo recuerdes- un poco nerviosa  
Tomaron un taxi a la ubicación de la casa  
-Bien creo que esta es la casa- era una casa de al parecer tres pisos un jardín grande una cochera "para un auto que no existía" era "modesta" por así decirlo  
-es un poco grande Ise- ella se aferraba a su brazo como sí su vida dependiera de eso  
-vamos está bien para dos personas, pero entremos que parece que va a llover-  
Al entrar no era muy lujosa era algo moderna pero era acogedor estar en ese espacio  
-este será nuestro hogar por algunos año o eso creo-un poco nervioso  
Así pasaron dos años se habían acostumbrado, la misión era estar alertas de lo que sucediera ya que esta pequeña ciudad estaba siendo muy interesante  
Issei seguía entrenando, Kuroka era dura en los entrenamientos y eso hizo que Issei se volviera más fuerte en esos 2 años  
Un mes antes Issei había llegado a cumplir 17 años, asistía a la academia Kuoh, muchas chicas pensaban que era guapo y cosas por el estilo, el era muy amable uno de los mejores estudiantes, había notado la presencia de varios demonios así como de ángeles caídos, exorcistas demonios renegados etc  
Lo que le perturbaba era que no podía intervenir  
El demostraba desempeño en batalla, las misiones y de más que le eran encargadas por Michaell las cumplía al pie de la letra todo iba de maravilla hasta aquel día  
~Puente cercano a la instituto de Kuoh-  
(Draig, la mayoría de los demonios pueden notar el poder de una sacred gear en mi, lo de los he escuchado conversar)  
[no te preocupes compañero la mayoría de ellos no pueden hacerte frente, en cualquier momento puedes acabar con ellos]  
(Lo sé pero no quiero que sepan que yo soy el Sekiryutei)  
[compañero todo el mundo sobrenatural sabe de tu existencia, sí ya lo superan te abrían atacado desde hace mucho]  
(Tienes razón, mejor caminare a casa Kuroka debe estar ambrienta)  
Issei notó la presencia de un ángel caído detrás de el no se detuvo siguió caminando como sí no hubiera notado nada  
-disculpa- dice una chica detrás de el, cabello negro, ojos violeta, cuerpo voluptuoso, vestía el uniforme de una institución quizá de alguna institución cercana  
-ah, ¿qué sucede?- (Draig, ¿por qué finge?)  
[no lo se compañero, quizá quiere seducirte para luego cumplís su cometido]  
-eres Hyoudou Issei, ¿cierto?-  
-siii, ¿necesitas ayuda?- dice Issei fingiendo sonando muy convincente  
-¿podrías salir conmigo?, siempre notó que estas en este puente y yo, yo, me enamore de ti-  
-discúlpame pero no creo que sea poco le tengo algunos deberes y cosas que aún están pendientes por hacer ...?-  
-lo entiendo, mi nombre es Yuma Amano-*no recuerdo el nombre a la perfección sí estoy equivocado por favor díganmelo*  
-bueno tengo que irme espero que podamos vernos después- dice con una sonrisa Issei, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando  
-no me rendiré lo juro- grita la chica con una falsa determinación  
(Creo que será interesante Draig)  
[y que lo digas, eres el joven más interesante que conozco]  
Issei siguió su camino hasta su hogar  
-Kuroka he llegado- Kuroka estaba recostada en el sofá observando televisión, al escuchar a Issei fue corriendo a donde estaba el y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre el  
-te he extrañado Ise-  
-ya estoy aquí, sólo fueron unas cuantas horas-  
-alguna lagartona intentó llevarte de mi lado, de nuevo- observándolo a los ojos  
-nadie intenta nada, sólo que hoy sentí una presencia nueva a excepción de que esta sí se mostró-  
-¿una nueva?, ¿que no sólo Shirone te seguía?-  
-eso creí, era una ángel caído, era linda pero creo que quiere matarme-  
-sí lo intenta morirá- desviando la mirada molesta  
-tranquila no me matará- mientras la tomaba del mentón y depositaba un dulce beso en su frente -¿quieres comer?-  
-sí-nya- después de cenar Issei entro en el baño, para ser más exacto en un tipo de jacuzzi era por lo menos de 5x4 metros estaba en la zona subterránea, la agua hacia que el se relajará, el estaba sentado en el borde de lo que parecía ser el jacuzzi o piscina con los ojos cerrados  
Issei noto que Kuroka había entrado, pero no quería arruinar la emoción de la chica así que no hizo nada  
La chica se montó sobre el, el sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la cintura y abrió los ojos para observar el cuerpo de la chica que amaba  
-sorpresa- dice ella mientras pone el dedo índice en el pecho del chico  
-me encantan estas sorpresas Kuro-  
Ella lo comenzó a besar y bajo su mano hasta el miembro del chico, comenzó a jugar con el mismo, el chico llevo su mano izquierda a uno de sus pechos mientras que con la otra jugaba con la intimidad de la joven  
La chica comenzó a besar su cuello bajando por su torso bien formado hasta estar frente al miembro del chico  
Con sus dos manos comenzó a masturbar el ya erecto miembro, el chico puso sus dos manos en el borde para apoyar mejor su peso llevando su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos sintiendo un placer como ninguno  
-Ise está muy juguetón hoy- decía con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz  
-es sólo que ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que no hacíamos algo así-  
-fue hace dos semanas, no puedo creer que seas tan pícaro-  
Ella llevo sus labios a el miembro de Issei, haciendo que el se sintiera aún mejor de lo que ya se sentía  
-me encanta esto Kuro-  
Ella parecía conocer muy bien lo que Issei amaba después de unos minutos Issei no soporto más y la levanto la cargo y salió corriendo con ella en brazos hasta su habitación  
-Kuro me vuelves loco-  
-y tu a mi Ise- mientras los dos se besaban  
Issei tomó su miembro y lentamente lo rozo con la intimidad de ella  
-estoy lista hazlo-  
-te amo-  
El la beso y con un movimiento de cadera introdujo su miembro una y otra vez Issei sacó su miembro y Kuroka cambio de posición ahora estaba arriba he Issei abajo, comenzó a subir y bajar dejándole una vista espectacular a Issei de sus pechos saltando  
-Issei me vengo- mojando un poco la parte baja de Issei  
El la recostó en la cama llevo una de las piernas de Kuroka a su hombro izquierdo mientras que la tomaba de la cintura comenzó a mover sus caderas repetidamente  
-Ise eres el mejor- en todo este transcurso ella no paraba de gemir de placer *no quiero escribir los gemidos así que dejemos lo a su imaginación Jajajaja*  
Paso tiempo y Kuroka nuevamente dejo salir su líquido en la parte baja de Issei  
El cambio de posición y ahora Kuroka estaba en cuatro Issei siguió sin misericordia  
-me vengo-  
-hazlo adentro Ise...- Issei dejo salir su eyaculación en el vientre de su amada los dos se recostaron en la cama Kuroka parecía estar exhausta  
-vamos Kuro es hora de continuar-  
-siempre estaré lista para ti- mientras lo besaba intensamente, continuaron por algunas horas más, ninguno cedía hasta que Kuroka dijo que por ese día había tenido suficiente, Issei sólo se recostó a lado de ella y la abrazo quedando dormido junto a ella  
~mañana siguiente cuarto de Issei~  
-Ise despierta- extrañamente Issei percibía un aroma exquisito al abrir los ojos se topó con Kuroka usaba su playera y tenía una charola con ella, al parecer era algo muy simple pero finalmente se esforzó en hacerle el desayuno  
-Kuroka, te amo- dijo mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos  
Dejo la charla en un Buró que se encontraba a un lado de la cama para sentarse en el borde de la misma y besarlo  
Después de el desayuno Issei juntó a Kuroka tomó una ducha se alisto y salió de su casa con rumbo a el instituto  
Sin percibir que Kuroka lo seguía de lejos  
Pasaron algunas horas y el descanso llego, como era costumbre Issei salió de su salón a la azotea del instituto  
-Kuroka sal, se que estas aquí-  
-Ise, sólo quería conocer al ángel caído- dijo con un poco de maldad en sus palabras-  
-ah, esta bien pero tienes que ocultar tu presencia no quiero que Shirone lo note y todo esto se arruine-  
-¿no confías en mi pequeño Ise?-  
-no se trata de eso es sólo que no quiero que te lleven de mi lado- desviando la mirada apenado, por su lado Kuroka se asombró por su respuesta  
-nadie me llevara te lo aseguro, sí eso llega a pasar confió en que tu me rescatarás- besándolo dulcemente en la frente  
Ellos pasaron el descanso platicando y riendo, realmente eran felices juntos  
A la hora de salir extrañamente Issei sentía la presencia de un demonio fuera de su salón  
(Draig creo que hoy será un día importante, lo malo es que Kuroka espera por mi) dice en su mente un poco molesto  
[tranquilo compañero, espero que no atan notado tu poder o el de la chica que te espera] el profesor levanta la mano indicando que pueden salir  
(Bien, esperare a que todos salgan)  
[buena idea, quizá no esté aquí por ti] salieron todos y aún estaba la presencia de el demonio  
(Viene por mi, diablos) Issei salió y un chico lo esperaba  
Es Rubio, ojos grises y un lunar distintivo debajo del ojo izquierdo vestía el uniforme masculino del instituto  
-un plaser Hyoudou Issei, mi nombre es Yutto Kiba de la clase 2 B quisiera pedirte un favor- Issei conocía muy bien a ese chico era El príncipe de el instituto se decía que su popularidad con las chicas rivalizaba con la de Issei  
-un gusto Yutto, de que se trata si está en mis manos podría ayudarte-  
-podrías acompañarme, Rías Gremory quiere hablar contigo a solas- con una sonrisa amable  
-claro, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tiempo, necesito hacer los deberes-  
-no te preocupes no será demaciado, además es fin de semana no hay de que preocuparse-  
-tienes razón- comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos algunas chicas y chicos aún se encontraban en el instituto y comenzaron los murmullos  
Llegaron a un viejo edificio y después de entrar en el segundo piso Kiba toco en una de las puestas  
-adelante- una voz ansiosa he intrigada daba la entrada desde adentro  
-Buchou he hecho el encargo, el joven Hyoudou está aquí- decía mientras observaba a una bella chica  
Su cabello era rojo más rojo que la sangre misma, ojos azules, piel blanca, voluptuosa quizá igual que Kuroka en ese aspecto, vestía el uniforme femenil de la institución  
Issei había escuchado sobre ella, la One-sama de la institución juntó a otra chica era la más popular gracias a su aspecto físico y estudiantil  
-Hyoudou Issei, un placer, adelante ¿no gustas tomar asiento?-  
-buenas tardes Gremory-sempai, me gustaría hablar de pie, no tengo mucho tiempo-  
-¿puedes levantar tu mano izquierda y pensar en lo más fuerte que te venga a la mente?-  
-esto es algo extraño, creo que me voy, espero verla en otra ocasión- Issei se dio la vuelta y al salir del edificio una chica venía caminando hacia el con una caja  
-déjame ayudarte- mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos  
Su cabello era negro atado en una coleta con un listón naranja le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus ojos eran color violeta, piel blanca, alta, voluptuosa sin duda alguna sobrepasaba a Kuroka a Rías cualquier chica que el había conocido  
-no te molestes-  
-no es molestia- el tomo la caja y ella le iba indicando el camino, era en la parte alta de el viejo edificio  
-gracias por tu ayuda...-  
-Hyoudou Issei, un placer...-  
-Himejima Akeno, un gusto, ¿me acompañarías con una taza de te para compensar tu ayuda?- pregunta de forma amable  
-me encantaría pero no tengo mucho tiempo en otra ocasión sería lo ideal- dice un poco apenado  
-entiendo, te espero en cualquier momento que tengas libre-  
-gracias por comprender, me encantaría seguir platicando pero tengo que irme, hasta la próxima Himejima-sempai- el chico salió y camino por algún rato hasta que sintió la presencia de Kuroka  
-te estuve esperando por 15 minutos-  
-ya estoy aquí, los demonios querían activar mi sacred gear-  
-quizá notaron el poder aunque lo ocultes-  
-ocultate la ángel caído se acerca-  
-entiendo-  
-Iseeee, espera-  
-o Amano ¿qué sucede?-  
-acepta una cita conmigo, por favor-  
-bueno será mejor aceptar al parecer-  
-pero... ¿Qué?-  
-que sí, nos vemos el domingo, el la plaza a las 12-  
-está bien nos vemos el domingo-  
Ella salió corriendo perdiendose entre las calles  
-muy insistente, parece ser que esta actuando, conocí a ángeles caídos y ninguno es como ella, claramente es una fachada-nya- abrazando a Issei por la espalda -sí cree que puede sentirse la chula contigo, te aseguro que lo lamentará-  
-tranquila Kuroka todo se decidirá el Domingo  
Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

La cita

-muy insistente, parece ser que esta actuando, conocí a ángeles caídos y ninguno es como ella, claramente es una fachada-nya- abrazando a Issei por la espalda -sí cree que puede sentirse la chula contigo, te aseguro que lo lamentará-

-tranquila Kuroka todo se decidirá el Domingo, estoy ansioso-  
Los días hasta el domingo eran monótonos, entrenar platicar jugar y cosas así  
~domingo en la mañana~  
Issei despertaba en su cama con Kuroka dormida a un costado, era extraño que no se levantará más temprano que el, quizá era por la cita, aún no era seguro nada  
Issei se levanta intentando no despertar a la chica, tomó una ducha y se cambió  
Usaba un pantalón gris, una camisa de tres botones, y un suéter, realmente se veía bien  
Preparo el desayuno de Kuroka, lo dejo en el comedor tomó su billetera y sus llaves  
Seguido de esto salió de su casa para dirigirse a su destino  
Aún eran las 11:30 pero el quería salir con algo de tiempo  
El espero paciente vio llegar a la chica  
(Demonios sí que se ve bien)  
[¿si sabes que estas aquí para posiblemente matarla?]  
(Dime que no te parece linda)  
[lo es, pero sí la convences de dejar a los caídos por ti, un protegido de el cielo, la dejara en mala posición sin contar lo que te hará la chica que espera en casa]  
(Olvídalo)  
-hola Ise- un poco sonrojada (vaya el chico sí es atractivo, será un desperdicio pero tengo que cumplir las órdenes que se me impusieron)  
-Hola Amano-san-  
-puedo pedirte un favor antes de comenzar con esta cita-  
-claro dime-  
-¿puedes llamarme Yuma?-  
-sí te sientes más cómoda creo que está bien-  
La cita fue algo simple, tomaron malteadas y comieron algún postre, pasaron a tiendas de ropa, donde Issei le compró una pulsera lila a Yuma  
Entraron a un lugar donde había videojuegos, juegos de interacción etc  
Al salir ya estaba oscuro, caminaban por un parque, parecía estar desolado no había ni un alma, ella lo tomo de la mano haciendo que esté la observara  
-Ise, ¿puedes hacer algo por mi?- dijo mientras se ponía unos pasos frente a el  
-sí está en mis posibilidades creo que sí- decía este con una sonrisa  
Ella se acercó a el, quedando frente a el, poniéndose levemente en puntas para alcanzar su oreja  
-¿podrías morir por mi?-  
-creo que estas mal interpretando algo, hoy me divertí, pero no estoy interesado en ti y mucho menos en morir por una mujer, lo siento es sólo que aún no te conozco y no se por que me pides esto- haciéndose el tonto  
-no me estas entendiendo Ise, quiero que mueras- saltando hacia atrás quedando al borde de una fuente desplegando unas alas negras parecidas a las de un Cuervo  
-yo soy un ángel caído, necesito que mueras esta noche- su rostro cambió a uno más maduró ahora vestía un provocativo atuendo negro parecía una mujer que baila por unos cuantos billetes en un bar  
Issei sólo la observaba con una mirada desinteresada  
-Kuroka levanta una barrera-  
-a tus órdenes Ise-nya- mientras salía de las sombras, apetecía una barrera en esa parte de el parque, a lo que la ángel caído se sorprendió  
-ahora ven aquí Yuma-  
-quien te has creído imbécil-  
-es la última oportunidad, sí no lo haces iré por ti y eso no te gustara-  
-te matare- creando una lanza de luz que arrojaba hacia el  
-¡Balance Breaker!¡boostd gear!-  
-[Welsh Dragón][Boosted Gear Scale Mail]-  
Al escucharse la voz de el imponente dragón aparecía una armadura rojo carmesí, gemas verdes la adornaban salía una "cola" que simulaba ser la de un dragón tenía detalles dorados en los brazos en el casco, dos alas imponentes de dragón salían de la espalda de el chico  
Con un simple movimiento de su brazo derecho hizo desaparecer la lanza de luz  
-como te das cuenta no estás en posición de exigir, así que ven aquí-  
-eres el Sekiryutei, sí te mato Azazel me amara, mataría a el responsable de las muertes de ángeles, demonios y de los mismos caídos, eres un diamante en bruto-  
-que esperas estúpida- el se dio una aletada y se disparó hacia ella  
Quedaron frente a frente, pero en una clara desventaja la chica era asfixiada por la mano de racha de el chico  
-¿por que estas matando a los portadores de sacred gears?- los ojos de la armadura la observaban fijamente ella apenas sí podía respirar pero el agarre se intensificaba poco a poco  
-el... el... Nos lo... Ordenoooo- apenas sí era posible respirar  
El chico la arrojo como un trapo viejo  
-respira, ahora dime quien es el-  
-Azazel nos dio la orden de observar esta ciudad, pero nuevas órdenes llegaron después de un mes, la cual nos pedía que matáramos a portadores de Sacred Gears-  
-lo entiendo- desvanecía su armadura y se daba la vuelta caminando a una banca  
-gracias por dejarme vivir Sekiryutei, lo apreciare por siempre-  
-de nuevo estas equivocada, yo no te matare, ella sí- indicando con la mirada a Kuroka, una Kuroka llena de ira sumida en una aura asesina -adelante hermosa es toda tuya-  
~casa de Issei~  
-te excediste un poco-  
-se lo merecía, muchos inocentes murieron por ella-nya-  
-tienes razón, ahora tenemos que observar la ciudad por algún tiempo  
No podemos dejar que más incidentes se den de esta forma-  
-entendido Ise-nya-  
~Mañana siguiente~  
Issei caminaba por las calles para llegar a el instituto pensaba en que sucedería sí se enteraran que el es el Sekiryutei  
(Draig necesitamos estar más atentos, ayer noté la presencia de alguien, estoy seguro que la barrera no fue suficiente)  
[creo que era el aura de la hermana de Kuroka]  
(Esperemos que no)  
Frente a el se cayó una chica con ropajes de monja  
-¿se encuentra bien?- mientras le ofrecía una mano para que de levantara  
El viento se llevo la parte de arriba de su vestimenta dejando ver un cabello rubio, ojos verdes una chica muy hermosa  
-gracias-  
-no te preocupes, no es nada- los chicos sólo se miraban fijamente, parecía haber existido una conexión desde hace ya mucho tiempo  
-disculpa ¿conoces alguna iglesia por la zona?-  
-creo que sí, hay una en la sima de esta colina, pensé que estaba desalojada desde hace algún tiempo-  
-al parcer no, bueno tengo que ir gracias por todo-  
La chica tomó sus pertenencias y siguió sí camino  
(Parece ser que tiene una sacred gear poderosa)  
[lo mejor de todo es que está con los angeles]  
(Es bueno saber eso)  
~instituto Kuoh, almuerzo-  
Issei caminaba por los pasillos un poco preocupado por saber sí los demonios habían notado su presencia ayer por la noche  
-Hyoudou-san- se escucha por el pasillo  
El chico reconocía la voz  
-Himejima-sempai, ¿sucede algo?-dándose la vuelta para observar a una chica hermosa con una bolsa en las manos  
-¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?-  
-claro que sí, sólo te acompañare con un té-  
-no te preocupe tengo suficiente para los dos-  
-si es así, vamos-  
Como acordaron fueron a una de las bancas que se encontraban en el campus, varias miradas y murmullos de odio se escuchaban, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, el segundo chico más popular y la segunda chica más popular almorzando juntos era algo que no se veía todos lo días, el descanso estaba por terminar, y los dos se habían empezado a llevar muy bien, risas y juegos era lo que más resaltaba  
-Hyoudou-san te puedo pedir un favor a cambio del desayuno-  
(Ya veo, sólo fue amable por que su ama se lo pidió, lo sabía)  
[tranquilo compañero escuchemos que te dira]  
-fue la mejor comida que he probado así que no veo por que no-disfrazando su ¿tristeza? Con una sonrisa  
-¿puedes llamarme Akeno?-  
[te lo dije imbécil]  
(No se qué decir, estoy muy nervioso)  
-no me esperaba eso-  
-sí no estas cómodo no importa...-  
-no es eso, me tomó por sorpresa es todo- desviando un poco la mirada  
-pero sí yo te llamo Akeno desearía que tu me llamarás Issei-  
-sí sí- decía Akeno mientras se acercaba  
-bien Akeno, fue un placer haber almorzado contigo-  
-Issei me alegro de haber compartido este tiempo contigo- la campana sonó haciendo referencia a el término del descanso  
-¿te molestas sí te acompaño a tu salón?-  
-claro que no, me encantaría- el chico ofreció su brazo, la chica se aferró a este y los dos caminaron por toda la escuela  
Realmente se veían felices estando juntos  
Al llegar a el salón de la chica el le dio un beso en la mejilla alzó su mano y camino a su propio salón  
-Akeno tenemos que hablar- detrás de ella aparecía una chica pelirroja conocida como "Rias Gremory"  
-de que se trata Buchou-  
-¿que hacías con Issei?-  
-¿lo conoces?-  
-no he hablado con el por más de 5 minutos pero quiero que el sea mi peón, por alguna razón siento un poder grande en el-  
-sí lo he sentido-  
-quiero que lo convenzas de aceptar mi propuesta-  
-Rías eso no será posible, yo no haré nada para que un chico dedique su vida a una persona-  
-¿el te gusta?- dice Rias con una cara de asombro  
-no, sí fuese ese el caso, no es de tu incumbencia- dice con la cara roja mientras entraba en el salón  
(Que le está pasando a mi mejor amiga)  
~Salón de Issei, 5 minutos antes de la salida~  
(Draig creo que Akeno me esta gustando)  
[lo note compañero, de hecho creo que viene para acá]  
-pueden salir-  
Issei sintió la presencia de la chica y salió con sus cosas a medio guardar  
-Akeno, hola- mientras sonreía muy entusiasmado  
-Issei, hola, sólo quería despedirme y decirte que sí te gustaría pasar el descanso de mañana conmigo-  
-por supuesto que quiero-  
Los dos caminaron a la salida de el instituto y comenzaron a caminar, hablando de cosas que les sucedieron en las clases  
-aquí vivo, muchas gracias por acompañarme-  
-fue un placer, no pensé que vivieras en un templo-  
-sí, aquí vivía mi mama-  
-¿vivía?-  
-ella murió-  
-lo siento no quería tocar un tema delicado para ti-  
-no te preo...-  
-¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR AYÚDENME!-  
Una mujer grito desgarradora mente a lo que Issei no espero dos veces y corrió a el lugar seguido de Akeno  
Por lo menos fueron dos cuadras a lo que Akeno se sorprendió por que estaba corriendo más rápido que un humano y haber escuchado ese grito a tal distancia no está normal  
No le tomó mucha importancia quizá aya sido la adrenalina que sintió y por eso corrió de esa forma  
Al llegar a la casa de donde había provenido el grito, notaron que la puerta estaba abierta, Issei entro sin pensarlo dos veces  
Akeno sabía que pasaba, un exorcista estaba torturando a las personas que estaban ahí, ella había realizado un o dos contratos con esas personas, entro a la casa y vio a un Issei paralizado, por ver a las personas muertas y a un exorcista que se relamía los labios  
-un demonio mitad ángel caído y un humano, es algo impresionante-  
-Issei puedo explicarlo-  
-no tienes nada que explicar, es hora de que este hombre pague por lo que hizo- el exorcista sólo soltó una carcajada  
-tu me dices eso idiota- señalándolo con una espada de luz  
-Issei e mejor que te vayas-  
-no lo haré- mientras de un círculo mágico libera una espada que ya se había mencionado  
-Caliburn, que haces con ese mocoso- el chico cortó una de las manos del exorcista  
-ahhhh mi mano estúpido, eres un estúpido, como es que no te vi-  
Akeno no salía de su asombro sólo vio como apareció frente al exorcista y cortaba su mano  
-Michael-sama no aprueba esto, hoy morirás para beneficio de la sociedad-  
De un corte ascendente estuvo apunto de cortar su cabeza sí no fuese por un disparo que detuvo por poco, fue propinado por una mujer  
-la chica de la mañana-  
-sí no te hubieras entrometido no abría hecho eso-  
-Issei conoces a esta chica-  
-me la encontré en la mañana, pero ya veo cual era su plan-  
-fui rechazada por el baticano, un ángel caído me recogió de las calles, me alimento y baño, estuvo fuera por unos días y cuando vengó a buscarla me dicen que fue asesinada por el Sekiryutei, y casualmente lo tengo frente a mi-  
-¿esa ángel caído te recogió?-  
-maldito, Milet observo todo así que no finjas-  
-en algo estas equivocada, ella intento asesinarme, sólo me defendí, déjame decirte que no era nada fuerte, ahora se por que Azazel la envió a observar las sacred gears-  
-te matare- la chica concentro magia que arrojo contra el  
-noooo- Akeno arrojó un rayo que impacto con su poder dejándola en ridículo  
-Asia-chan vayámonos- el exorcista la observo y la jalo hacia un círculo mágico que realizo mientras los demás no observaban logrando así escapar  
-Issei tenemos que hablar-  
-lo se, me gustaría hacerlo después, si no es mucho pedir puedes ocultar mi secreto-  
-claro, igualmente me gustaría que ocultaras el mío-  
-¿te parece sí mañana hablamos en el descanso?-  
-sí- Issei acompaño nuevamente a la chica a su casa, esta vez todo era distinto ninguno de los dos hablo  
-supongo que mañana nos vemos-  
-sí, hasta mañana Issei- la chica comenzó a subir las escaleras y el chico tomo su camino  
~casa de Issei~  
-Kuroka hoy paso algo-  
Le platico todo lo que pasó y Kuroka se sorprendió  
-ya habrán salido de su base quizá no estén en el país-  
-sería inútil buscarlos entonces- dice Issei un poco desconcertado  
-deberías informarle a Michael-  
-lo se, lo haré-  
~mañana siguiente descanso~  
-Akeno yo soy el Sekiryutei, portador de Caliburn y Ascalón, tengo una alianza con Los ángeles-  
-¿estas con los ángeles?-  
-sí, desde hace algún tiempo sostengo comunicación y apoyo al líder de los ángeles, Michael-  
-y dios, ¿que sucede con el?-  
-el murió-  
-Dios está muerto?-  
-siento decírtelo de esta forma pero no encuentro por que ocultartelo-  
-no es nada sólo que no pensé que todo fuera de esa manera-  
Issei siguió relatándolo cómo es que sus padres murieron a manos de ángeles caídos y la forma en la que formo una "alianza" con los ángeles  
Le explicó su historia, contándole de Kuroka entre otras cosas  
-es demasiado interesante- un poco triste por saber que sus padres murieron por ángeles caídos -mi historia e algo diferente, mi padre es Barakiel uno de los líderes de los caídos, mi madre es Shiru Himejima, ella era una sacerdotisa que se enamoró de Barakiel, eso no le gusto a la familia y ordenaron asesinar a mi madre como a mi, en ese entonces mi padre no estaba y por su culpa mi madre murió, después de un tiempo encontré a Rías y me reencarno en demonio, desde ahí yo he sido su mejor amiga y mano derecha-  
-ya veo- la plática continuo por algunos minutos  
Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas los chicos eran muy unidos, todos los días estaban juntos sin excepción, hasta en el par de fines de semana se veían  
Issei se enamoraba de ella tanto con ella de el  
Cosa que a Kuroka no le importaba mientras ella tuviera a Issei de en la cama por así decirlo  
Hasta un martes a la hora del descanso  
-Akeno sucede algo- la chica se detuvo en uno de los pasillos observando por la ventana el club del ocultismo  
-esta aura, el Raiser-  
-¿Raiser Phoenix?-  
-olvide por completo el compromiso, la deje sola-  
-Akeno ve con Rías, sí algo sucede yo interviniere-  
-gracias Issei- la chica salió corriendo a el club Issei de forma despreocupada camino hacia el club  
(Draig no quiero que contengas el poder sí intenta sobrepasarse con Akeno)  
[se metió con el tipo equivocado]  
~Club del ocultismo~  
En la sala de estar de este, un tipo de al menos 20 años con el cabello rubio, ojos azules, ojeras pronunciadas y un traje con la camisa abotonada antes del 4 botón le daba un aspecto de malandro  
-se puede- se escucha la voz de Akeno a lo que Rías que estaba sentada junto a el decía  
-llegas tarde-  
-lo siento estaba con Issei-  
Las personas que se encontraban en el lugar se sorprendieron por la respuesta  
-cuando te conviertas en mi esclava no te dejare salir de mi habitación ni un segundo- dice Raiser con una sonrisa pervertida  
No dejaba de observarla ni a ella ni a Rías, con una mirada de pervertido  
Desde afuera un molesto Issei peleaba mentalmente  
(Draig un insulto más y no lo soportare te lo advierto)  
[debes tranquilizarte ellos saben lo que hacen]  
Raiser tocaba una pierna de Rías y su cabello  
-suelta me, no me casare contigo-  
-lo aras y todos ellos me pertenecerán así como tu, no lo puedes evitar  
Así qué sometete-  
-nunca idiota tendrás que matarme a mi para que toques un sólo pelo de alguno de ellos-  
-los tocare y muy bien, nunca tuve a un ángel caído en mi cama- decía de forma lujuriosa  
-quiero un raiting game por mi libertad-  
-Rías no podrás ganarme yo tengo mis 15 piezas, no eres nada

-lo sé pero no me rendiré- Raiser chasqueo los dedos y de una llamarada enorme salieron varias mujeres las cuales contaban como sus piezas en el ajedrez

-Yubella ven-

-sí Raiser-sama- El la beso descaradamente y señalo a rías y Akeno esto harán después de que termine con ustedes De repente sintió como le faltaba el aire observo frente a el, un chico que lo tenía del cuello, lo impacto con la pared de atrás de el

-vuelve a insultar a Akeno y perderás la vida imbécil-

-sueltame, estúpido-creando una bola de fuego

-vengo preparado- sacando la espada sagrada de su descanso, preparado para cortar sí se es necesario

-joven no puede irrumpir de esa forma en esta sala, usted es sólo un humano- dice una maid de cabello platino

-Raiser-sama absténgase de comentarios obscenos o ofensivos- Issei no se separaría estaba decidido a matarlo

-Issei tranquilo, aún estoy aquí y no pasara nada baja esa espada y ven- Dice Akeno un poco preocupada por Issei, la espada hacia que se pusiera barrios a y no sólo ella todos en la sala sentían lo mismo Issei bajo la espada y dio unos pasos atrás miro hacia enfrente y vio a la chica con un par de lágrimas Se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-un demonio de clase baja con un humano, quizá uno simple sin la espada- soltó una carcajada después de sus palabras, el tipo era arrogante lo único que sabía con certeza es que sus padres darían lo que fuera por el

-te hace falta conocerme pollito-

-como me has llamado-

-vamos ven, no ocupare mi espada te lo aseguro-

-es suficiente, le repito que usted no puede estar en esta sala sí no pertenece al séquito de La señorita Rías-

-discúlpeme pero yo puedo estar aquí, Michael-sama me envió para observar y ser parcial en todo lo que suceda, sí tiene alguna duda consúltelo con Lucifer-sama-

-¿Michael? ¿Eres un enviado de ese idiota?-

-disculpe, se como puede solucionarse esto, la señorita Rías no quiere casarse, pero como ya sabemos su séquito está incompleto, que le parece sí yo peleo contra el, sí yo gano el no se casa con ella y todo queda por La Paz, sí el llegase a ganar se queda con Rías y con mi espada, posiblemente quiera algo sádico como que yo sea su sirviente, ¿le parece buena idea?-

-tengo que consultarlo con Lucifer-sama-

-adelante- la maid salió de la sala dejando a todos solos

-¿quien diablos te crees?, yo soy un demonio de clase alta, no podrás hacer nada contra mi, te aseguro que te derrotare en 10 minutos-

-bien, sí así lo dices quizá sea verdad, Ravel-chan aún espero tu saludo- desviando un poco la mirada

-Issei-sama ¿por que se entromete en asuntos de demonios?- un poco triste al saber que posiblemente no pueda ganar

-no te preocupes yo ganare-

-Ise ¿conoces a Ravel-san?- dice la chica pelirroja

-desde hace tiempo, pero ahora no importa eso- La puerta se abre y la maid entra con decencia

-Lucifer-sama ha aceptado, para beneficio del humano el combate se llevará acabo en tres días contando este, sin más es toda la información-

-que gran beneficio, maldito Sirzechs-

-espero que no te acobardes niñato, y sí gano que es obvio esa maldita será la primera en sufrir en mi cama- señalando a Akeno

-Oni-sama será mejor que te abstengas hasta el encuentro, estoy segura que te llevarás una sorpresa- En una llamarada el séquito junto al hombre desaparecieron

-igualmente me retiro con permiso, suerte en tu encuentro- desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

-que harás para salvarme- dice Rías muy entusiasmada detrás de el

-no me entrometería sí no fuera por Akeno así que espero que no mal intérpretes esto-

-Issei, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-es esencial, no iba a dejar que te tratara como una cualquiera-

-gracias Issei- mientras lo abrazaba, a lo que Rías desviaba la mirada molesta

Continuara... Aclaro Adalia no está muerta Sin más nos vemos en la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

Liberación  
-es esencial, no iba a dejar que te tratara como una cualquiera-  
-gracias Issei- mientras lo abrazaba, a lo que Rías desviaba la mirada molesta  
-bueno, veamos que podemos hacer con esto-  
~mañana siguiente cuarto de Issei-  
-Ise, es hora de levantarse- dice Kuroka esperando respuesta del castaño  
-Kuroka, por que no mejor dormimos otro rato- sin abrir los ojos  
-enserio~nya- dejando ver sus orejas y cola que se movía de un lado a otro  
-me encantaría- dando una vuelta por la cama haciendo que Kuroka quede bajo el  
-entonces- desviando la mirada mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa que tenía puesta  
-tonta, hoy tengo que ir al instituto- mientras se levantaba de la cama  
RingRing (soy pésimo para los efectos especiales, sólo sonó su teléfono)  
-quien podrá ser- dice para sí mismo observando el nombre en la pantalla  
-bueno-  
 **Ise, me da gusto escucharte, gracias a dios hoy pude comunicarme contigo**  
-Adalia-chan, ¿por qué no habías llamado?- dice Issei con un poco de nostalgia  
 **no depende de mi Ise, quiero decirte que volveré a casa hoy, quizá mañana podremos vernos como sí nunca me hubiese ido**  
-¿estas hablando enserio?-  
 **¿por que mentiría?** al escuchar eso Issei derramo una lágrima  
-bien mañana será un día especial, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas-  
 **vaya lo se, bueno te dejo, quizá se te hace tarde, no quiero que faltes a ninguna clase por mi culpa así que apresurate**  
-entiendo, te quiero Adalia-chan, ansió verte-  
 **igual quiero verte Ise, bye bye**  
Issei observa hacia arriba  
-gracias Michael-  
-Ise, quien era, parece que te han regresado a la vida- dice un poco curiosa ladeando la cara desde la cama  
-demonios- Issei toma un color azul y lleva su mano derecha a su cabello  
-Adalia no sabe que vives conmigo, mañana moriré-  
-Adalia es la chica que vivía contigo ¿no es así?- tomando una actitud sería  
-es como mi madre, ella me cuido por mucho tiempo, realmente la quiero demaciado-  
-pero cuando se entere de lo que ha sucedido me matara-  
salón 2-B  
Los murmullos eran algo que no faltaba  
-Ise-chan-  
-que sucederá con el, se ve muy decaído-  
[compañero me parece que todos notan tu aura deprimente]  
(No me interesa en estos momentos, no se qué hacer)  
[mi consejo sería hablar con la verdad, será mejor que te animes por que se hacerca la reina de la chica Gremory]  
Issei levanto la mirada hacia la entrada del salón y vio a la peli negra como lo observaba  
-Issei-kun, ¿puedes venir un momento?- las chica que se encontraban observando a Issei observaban a la chia con odio  
-claro- Issei camino hacia la misma  
-Rías quiere una audiencia contigo-  
-ya veo, realmente estoy devastado, me gustaría que fueres mañana-  
-Issei por favor, es sobre el compromiso-  
-demonios lo había olvidado- mientras se centra en los ojos de la chica, realmente le encantaba, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello, sólo que el no lo notaba aún  
-entonces ¿me acompañarás?, no tomara mucho-  
-bien vamos-  
edificio antiguó "Club del Ocultismo  
-Compermiso- dice Akeno abriendo la puerta de la sala  
-adelante, Issei-  
-buenas tardes Gremory-sempai-  
-vallamos al grano, para lo que te he citado es para informarte que el combate se llevará acabo hoy y no mañana, a las 12 de la noche se activará un círculo de transporte- dice con una sonrisa amable  
[realmente me agrada más esta actitud, un poco más reservada, no tan atrevida y claramente dañados su lugar]  
(Tienes razón Draig, me hace pensar en lo linda que se ve sin su típica arrogancia y fanfarroneo)  
-bien, creo que entendí, pero algo aún no está claro- tomando una actitud bastante sería -sí no llego a ganar, ¿me odiarán?-  
-Issei, quizá me molestaría, pero no te odiaría, aunque no hagas esto por mi me agrada el saber que alguien esta apoyando mi desicion de casarme por amor y no por una imposición-  
-nunca sucedería, gracias a tu creo que puedo confiar en la humanidad y en los hombres- dice Akeno sonrojando se un poco, a par que desviaba la mirada  
-Gremory-sempai quizá iniciamos mal pero realmente quiero ayudarte tanto como a Akeno, así que no perderé-  
-es un bien momento para decir, que no perderé ante Akeno, te aseguro que te enamorarás de mi- sonriendo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro  
(Mostró sus verdaderas intenciones) piensa Issei mientras sobaba su nuca con la mano derecha  
[era de esperarse, al ser un ser sobrenatural ella reciente aún más tu poder dragonico, no entiendo que sucede con los jóvenes de hoy en día, lo único que espero es que sea divertido JAJAJAJA]  
(Das miedo acosador)  
-bien, daré todo de mi para que puedan ser libres-  
Las horas transcurrieron normal a pesar de la situación, Issei esperaba con ansias, ahora que había escogido otra pareja inconscientemente debía protegerla a toda costa  
11:50 habitación de Issei  
Vestía una playera roja, tenis rojos con negro y un pantalón negro, no parecía nervioso, esperaba paciente en el borde de su cama, con Kuroka sobre sus piernas  
-Ise, puedes traerme algo?-  
-que deseas amada mía-sonriendo dulcemente  
-veo que estas muy complaciente pequeño- lamiendo un poco su cuello  
-sólo quiero ver feliz a la mujer que tengo frente a mi, ¿acaso es un delito?-  
-para nada, pero no juegues con fuego sí no te vas a quemar, no tenemos tiempo, sí no sería increíble disfrutar contigo- lamiendo su dedo índice de forma lavisca, en ese momento un círculo de transporte apareció  
-bien, que te parece sí nos vamos-  
-me llevarás?-completamente emocionada como una niña cuando recibe un regalo  
-claro, eres mi amuleto de la suerte-  
-pero... Es en el infierno- un poco desanimada  
-no sucede nada, yo te cuidare- acariciando su cabeza y besando su frente  
-bien entonces iré- los dos entraron en el círculo mágico  
-bienvenidos a esta batalla, presenciaremos la batalla en la cual participará Hyoudou Issei, un humano que desafío a Raiser Phoenix, la condición sí es que el humano llega a ganar es romper el compromiso con la señorita Rías Gremory, y sí el señor Raiser gana la recompensa es la mano de la señorita rías y un esclavo, sin más antes de comenzar se decidirá la arena de batalla- realmente era un gigantesco salón, en el se encontraban por lo menos 100 personas todas vestidas con ropa al parecer cara y joyería muy fina  
La persona que anunció el combate era la misma maid de la vez anterior  
Issei estaba nervioso no por el combate sí no por lo que se hablaba de Kuroka, ella se encontraba a su lado izquierdo a la derecha estaba Rías y detrás Akeno junto a un chico rubio y una chica peli blanca, frente a el estaban tres esferas sobre una charola que sostenía una mujer vestida como maid, y pasando esta estaban Raiser y las 15 mujeres de la última vez  
-buenas noches, es un placer para mi fomentar el crecimiento y preservación de la raza, pero en un desafortunado desacuerdo la joven Rías Gremory se ha negado a casarse con Raiser Phoenix, por lo cual se había acordado un Raiting Game, sin embargo la joven no cuenta con la experiencia, ni con un equipo completo, así es como este joven decidió esforzarse por salvarla del compromiso, dados los hechos hoy observaremos la pelea de estos jóvenes, dando ventaja al humano el decidirá el campo de batalla, disfruten el combate y suerte- la persona que hablo era un adulto de por lo menos 30 años, o ese aspecto tenía, su cabello era rojo el mismo rojo que el de rías, ojos azules, vestía una imponente armadura  
Terminado su discurso dio media vuelta hasta un trono enorme y se sentó en el  
(El Satán es más imponente de lo que pensé)  
[quizá con todo tu poder al máximo puedas dañarlo más no derrotarlo, pero nada es seguro]  
-Escojo la de el medio- la maid tomó la esfera y la arrojo al suelo en un parpadeo Issei y Raiser se encontraban en un lugar parecido a una tablero de ajedrez gigante, con algunas piezas esparcidas  
-mocoso, desearás no haber venido- el Rubio liberó su poder de golpe, de su espalda salían dos alas de fuego he inevitablemente volaba a gran velocidad hasta Issei con su puño preparado para golpearlo  
(Es hora)  
libero un fuerte golpe pero no sólo eso si no que el golpe que liberó estuvo acompañado de un torrente de fuego directo al castaño  
-con eso planeas matarme?- mientras esquivaba el fuego y corría hacia el Rubio  
Issei lanzaba golpes que acertaba en ocasiones  
Una patada de Raiser hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos  
-esos jolpes no me harán daño niño- apareció detrás de Issei con una bola de fuego lista para arrojársela  
-diablos- Issei y esquiva por poco la esfera de fuego  
-ganara esto, así que no huyas!- liberando de sus manos fuego como sí estuviera en erupción un volcán  
Issei levanta la mano derecha a la altura de su cintura y un círculo mágico aparece  
-ven a mi Caliburn- del mismo saca una espada con un poder sacro inmenso, que a todos los demonios incómodo

-que hace con una espada sacra de ese nivel- tomando distancia y creando una esfera de fuego enorme  
-no te preocupes por eso, por lo que te tienes que preocupar es por no agotar tu magia con poderes absurdamente grandes que simplemente son inservibles, ven con todo pollo rostisado- esa provocación fue suficiente para que Raiser atacara como sí no hubiera un mañana, arrojaba esferas de fuego que Issei esquivaba o desintegraba, sin prisa caminaba lentamente hasta su presa  
Raiser miro horrorizado como nada detenía a el humano que todos despreciaron en algún momento, dio vuelta he intento escapar  
-tsk, mala idea- Issei extendía unas alas rojas como las de un dragón, por sierro eran el doble de grandes que las de Raiser  
De una aletada llego a estar frente a el  
-te atrape- clavando la espada en el brazo izquierdo del Rubio  
Callo al suelo gritando de dolor  
-discúlpame, quédate con ella, ten misericordia-  
-es un poco incómodo que un demonio suplique- sacó la espada del brazo he inmediatamente intentó curarse pero no podía  
-ayúdenme-  
-no lo harán, esta espada impide que el valor de tus amigos sea neutro, Lucifer no te salvara su hermana está en juego, tu séquito lo intentara, pero para eso viene alguien conmigo JAJAJAJA!- clavando la espada en su otro brazo  
-ahhhhhh!- lloraba Raiser del dolor, nadie lo había hecho rogar, sus heridas siempre se curaban por arte de magia pero esta vez era diferente, sus heridas no sanarían como sí nada  
-que demonio más aburrido, ni siquiera necesite mi sacred gear- dice Issei mientras desvanece la espada -bien es hora de que mueras- lenta una de sus manos y a centímetros de su garganta se detiene al escuchar  
-me rindo, salvenme- la dimensión se empezaba a desvanecer y Issei reaparecía en la sala enorme junto a Raiser que no podía recuperarse de sus heridas  
-bien joven Hyoudou- dice el pelirrojo mientras aplaudía  
-mi nombre es Sirchez Lucifer, el actual Lucifer, es un placer conocer a la persona que salvó a mi hermanita de su compromiso, pero hay cosas que aún no entiendo-  
-un honor Lucifer-sama, no sabía el parentesco aunque es un poco obvio, intentare responder a sus dudas- el joven lo observaba a los ojos era una mirada de interés por parte de los dos, Raiser había sido retirado a la enfermería  
-por que eres el portador de una de las espadas sagradas más poderosas sobre la tierra?-  
-la encontré en un lago hace mucho tiempo-  
-por que tienes alas de dragón?-  
-no se cómo responder a eso-  
-claro, por que uno de los seres más buscados por el inframundo te acompaña hoy? he igualmente, sabes que tengo que apresarla cierto?-  
-con el respeto debido discúlpeme Lucifer sama, pero eso sería un inconveniente puesto que nadie toca ni tocará a mi mujer- dice con voz sería y una mirada escalofriante  
-vaya no quisiera pelear contra ti mientras portes una arma como esa, pero encuentro una forma más fácil de resolver esto-  
-con que facción sostienes una alianza?-  
-con nadie y sí su intención es aliarme con ustedes déjeme decirle que las cosas no son así-  
-te daré tiempo, para que lo pienses-  
-muy amable pero no-  
-creo que esta celebración termina hoy, gracias por terminar con el compromiso de mi hermana, la recompensa la hablaremos en otra ocacion, toma como un regalo anticipado llevarte a la Nekomata pero sí algo sucede ella quedara presa, entendido?-  
-no intente amenazarme señor, pero creo que entiendo su punto de vista-  
-bien, será interesante de ahora en adelante, un placer joven-  
-igualmente Lucifer-sama- Kuroka se pega al abrazo de Issei y un círculo mágico aparece debajo de ellos, Issei no dejo de observarlo a los ojos con un poco de intriga sumada con enojo los dos desaparecen y dejan una sala repleta de gente pensando "que acaba de suceder"  
-Lucifer-sama, ya tenemos un informe completo del joven Hyoudou, estará en su oficina- dice la maid de cabello plateado en un susurro cercano a su oreja  
-bien Grayfia, necesito saber cada cosa de ese chico, hace algún tiempo que no me divertía tanto, será un buen pasatiempo-  
-Onii-sama por qué hiciste eso, no pude ni despedirme de el eres...- una bofetada hizo que las personas que aún se encontraban en la sala centrarán su atención en el imponente hombre  
-ya no eres una niña, actúa como alguien de tu edad, acaso eres estúpida?, necesitamos a ese chico de nuestro lado y sí para ello tienes que hacerte su esclava, lo harás, ¿entiendes?- dice Lucifer con una mirada de desaprobación total, Rías no se movía, su rostro seguía en l misma posición después de la bofetada, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos  
-entiendo- dice apenas en un susurro  
-es bueno saberlo, después de todo tu capricho ha hecho que el imbécil de Raiser desista de casarse contigo remedia ese error- dando la vuelta y saliendo de la sala  
-Rias- Akeno muestra en su cara un poco de angustia  
-Buchou- dice el resto de su séquito  
-no pasa nada es momento de irnos, vamos chicos-  
entrada de la casa de Issei  
Aparece Issei y justo al aparecer siente la presencia de alguien muy especial  
[la tienes difícil]  
(Ya noto mi presencia y seguramente la de Kuroka)  
[entra, no tienes que temer, JAJAJAJA]  
-Adalia-san- dice con un poco de miedo, Kuroka se mantenía nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados  
-Ise-chan, eres tu- dice aquella mujer con la que soñaba, lo observaba desde la puerta de la cocina  
-Adalia- su voz sonaba débil, por inercia caminaba hacia aquella mujer  
-tanto tiempo mi pequeño- el llega hasta ella, y los dos se abrazan muy fuerte, de sus ojos lágrimas brotan  
-demasiado, pero ahora estas aquí-  
-será por mucho, lo aseguro- y sin dudarlo toma las mejillas de Issei besándolo dulcemente  
-Ise no quiero separarme de ti, nunca lo haré de nuevo, te amo- besándolo de nuevo  
-hola- dice Kuroka desde la entrada aún haciendo que los dos se separen  
-mi nombre es Kuroka Helcat, un placer-  
-Ise que hace esta chica aquí- un poco sorprendida por no haber notado su presencia  
-ella es...-  
-soy su amante- corre hasta la posición de Issei y lo besa  
-discúlpame Kuroka, pero el es el amor de mi vida y no perderé ante nadie- besándolo, esta vez con más intensidad, haciendo que Kuroka se sonrojara y molestara  
-¡ALTO!- grita Issei  
-que sucede Ise- dicen las dos completamente coordinadas, observándolo a los ojos  
-no es momento para tener celos Kuroka, Adalia que pasa? No puedes caer por hacer algo así?-  
-ella comenzó, tu eres mío y yo tuya, sólo éramos los dos y no es posible que regrese después de tiempo y como sí nada diga te amo- Kuroka con lágrimas en los ojos se pega al pecho de Issei y aprieta su camisa  
-no caeré, es amor real, lo platiqué con Michael-sama y me aseguro que sí lo que sentía era amor no sucedería nada- dice un poco aprenda y triste por la actitud de Kuroka  
-Kuroka, tranquila no sucederá nada, te prometo que nada cambiara yo seguiré contigo por siempre, pero Adalia es parte importante de mi vida y tampoco planeó dejarla-  
-creo que te entiendo, te prometo que intentare tratarla Ise~nya- moviendo su cola y con un sonrojo en su cara totalmente notable  
-que ha sucedido entre ustedes mientras no he estado, y porque llegas ha esta hora- poniendo una cara sería  
-bueno...-  
ese mismo día, más tarde cuarto de Issei  
[la primer noche sólo he]  
(Lo se, Adalia-san puede ser muy cruel) Issei sostenía una conversación un poco extraña con el dragón que habitaba en su interior  
-es bueno saber que no estoy completamente sólo, gracias Draig eres un buen amigo-  
-[vaya, eres el mejor portador que pude haber encontrado, gracias por considerarme tu amigo]- Issei sonríe al escuchar eso y poco a poco cierra los ojos quedando dormido  
En el suelo se forma un círculo mágico del cuál aparece una mujer  
-Issei, gracias espero que esto compensé todo- la joven comienza a desnudarse y poco a poco se acerca a la cama, entrando en ella quedando de frente a Issei  
-me gustaría que estuvieras despierto- sonríe y acorta distancia entre su rostro y el de el  
-¿esto será suficiente?- una pregunta que no necesita contestar, junta sus labios con los de el, el chico siente como juegan con sus labios, y abre los ojos poco a poco  
Intensifica el beso y la toma de la cintura bajando a su trasero  
Ella claramente estaba sonrojada pero no se detenía  
-espera- mientras se separa de ella un poco nervioso  
-sucede algo Issei-  
-quien eres?, ese trasero no es de Adalia ni de Kuroka, pero realmente es genial me gustaría tocar un poco más y... Demonios ese no es el punto debo concentrarme-lo último lo dice para sí mismo pero es imposible no escucharlo estando tan cerca aún  
-no me importaría que lo siguieras tocando, es tu recompensa después de todo-  
-Rias Gremory, vaya es algo gratificante, sí te soy sincero había pensado un par de veces en como se sentiría, realmente muchas chicas te envidian... Consentrarme en el punto- dice para sí mismo nuevamente  
-no pude agradecerte por lo de hoy, así que quise sorprenderte, realmente no me importa ser la segunda-  
-segunda?, de qué hablas... Ya entiendo, pero no conozco nada de ti y las cosas no se deberían de dar de esa forma, entiende que a veces es mejor dejar que las cosas fluyan y no forzar a nada, eres muy hermosa, tu cuerpo es increíble pero por el momento prefiero una amistad y quizá más adelante algo pueda surgir entre nosotros, aunque no debes ilusionarte...-  
-más adelante, más adelante, más adelante...- decía en voz baja repetidas veces  
(Es un poco idiota, pero en verdad es linda y cuanto daría por poder tenerla para mi, pero prefiero que se enamore de alguien y no sólo quiera estar conmigo por gratitud)  
[bien compañero, no se cómo lo haces pero es lo mejor]  
(Hacer que?)  
[contener a ese monstruo de aya abajo Jajajaja, me voy a dormir]  
(Maldita lagartija, aunque podría acostumbrarme a esta vista) observando los pechos de la chica, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana realmente hacia resplandecer aún más su hermosura y su rostro sonrojado con esa gran sonrisa frente a el  
-bien creo que me voy, espero que mañana nos podamos ver y nuevamente gracias- depositando un beso en sus labios, nada extravagante seguido de esto se pone de pie he intenta dar un paso pero es detenida del antebrazo izquierdo por Issei  
-por favor quédate hoy- después de estas palabras rías voltea y con cara de asombro ve como Issei desvía la mirada  
-puedo preguntar la razón?, es extraño que lo digas después de rechazarme- sube nuevamente a la cama y esta vez se sienta sobre esta observando cada detalle de Issei  
-diablos, no he dormido sólo en demasiado tiempo y es extraño, así que por favor, sólo esta noche, te aseguro que no haré nada que te incomode-  
-en ese caso, espero que pasemos una linda noche- mientras se recuesta de frente sin dejar de observarlo  
Igual se recostó y cerró sus ojos justo después de que ella los cerrara  
(Realmente parece de la realeza)  
3:20 am, cuarto de Issei  
(¿Por qué es lo pedi?, no pensé en las consecuencias, una mujer desnuda en mi cama y no puedo ni tocarla, bueno ella me dejaría hacerlo pero sería aprovecharme de una necesitada, ¿qué haré?)  
6:10 am cuarto de Issei  
Issei empieza a habrír los ojos poco a poco y rías esta mucho más pegada a el que antes y no sólo ahora esta abrazándolo por el cuello, los rayos de luz se hacían presentes y dejaban ver cada detalle del cuerpo de esa mujer  
(Tranquilo que sucedería sí tocarás uno de sus pechos por accidente, estamos muy juntos y nada pasaría, bien lo haré) poco a poco hacerca su mano lo suficiente para quedar cerca de su pecho, cerró los ojos por sí las dudas y no movía sí mano, su determinación había sedado  
-hazlo- mientras toma la mano de el chico y la pone en su pecho  
-Gramory-sempai- observándola a sus ojos  
-no te detengas, aún tenemos tiempo, puedes hacer lo que quieras-  
(Draig lo haré, no soporto más) amasando el pecho de la chica  
[te contuviste bien chico, ahora no queda más que disfrutar el momento]  
-Ise-san, es hora de despertar, discúlpame por lo que sucedió ayer, me prenotes pasar- dice Adalia desde afuera de la puerta  
-maldita sea- alejándose de la chica  
-ella es...?-  
-Adalia-san podemos hablar el desayuno, realmente estoy ocupado-  
-me parece perfecto, iré a prepararlo, no te demores-  
-gracias-  
-Rias, te juro que continuaremos después, iré a tomar una ducha así que espero verte en un rato- sale de la habitación con una erección más que notable  
-así de fácil se termina todo, yo creo que no- va tras el con su ropa en mano  
-es bueno tomar una ducha pero por que la tomas conmigo?-  
-así no perdemos tiempo y puedo tallarte la espalda, siempre quise hacerlo-  
(En que lío me metí ahora)  
[la tienes dura y no hablo de aquello compañero JAJAJA] Issei sólo veo de reojo a Rias, el caso ahora era explicar por que ella estaba ahí  
comedor 7:05  
-que esa sucediendo ahora Issei, por que hay un demonio contigo-  
-es una larga historia pero la resumiré, la libere de su compromiso arreglado y ahora me acosa, entro a mi curto y se escabulló en mi cama, la confundí y nos besamos pero sólo eso-  
-te has portado muy mal Issei- dece Adalia con una notable vena en su frente, Issei y Rias Sudán frío por el regaño que esa por venir esperando lo peor  
-siempre ayudando a todos, es bueno saber que usas tu poder para apoyar a las personas-  
(Pensé que me mataría pero lo tomo bien)  
[quizá asimilo que mi poder hace que las mujeres sean atraídas por tu poder de dragón]  
-gracias por el apoyo Adalia-san- dice Issei con una cara alegre, Kuroka sólo pensaba en que tan desdichada sería la vida de ahora en adelante  
-bien y sí no fallo en mi deducción eres Rias Gremory, ¿no es así?-  
-disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Rías Gremory como ya lo mencionaste, heredera de la casa Gremory, un placer conocerle- con una leve reverencia  
-mi nombre es Adalia, soy un ángel original, protector del lago, bueno eso hasta conocer ha este tonto, me gustaría saber, con quien estabas comprometida ya que el te libero, bueno si no es molestia-  
-no no para nada, sí nombre es Raiser Phoenix, tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix- un poco nerviosa  
-Issei tu un simple humano, derrotando a un demonio de clase alta, cuya experiencia es basta en combate, no es sospechoso eso?- una sonrisa tenebrosa era acompañada de estas palabras, Issei no noto esa macabra escena  
-bueno un poco- rascando su nuca  
-pero fue increíble verlo pelear por una amistad, es algo reconfortante saber que puedes contar con alguien en todo momento- un libero sonrojo hace resaltar a Rias, sus palabras eran como música que adornaba todo el lugar  
-así es, hice lo mejor que puede, de hecho sólo use a Caliburn y algo de magia-  
-bueno, desayunemos que ya es un poco tarde, no quiero que pierdas clases- abrazándolo dulcemnte y besando su frente  
-bueno- desvía la mirada y se sonroja un poco  
Por las calles de Khou caminaban Issei y Rías, sólo que esta se aferraba a su brazo  
Las miradas de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí eran notables  
Murmullos tales como: "que linda pareja, el chico es muy lindo pero ella lo sobré pasa" Rías tenía un claro sonrojo, Issei iba absorto en su mundo  
Al llegar a la calle principal de el instituto todos sin excepción desvariaban, pensando en muchas cosas o no se contenían y gritaban "por que el o porque ella"  
Entraron a el primer edificio  
-Issei, gracias por todo- besando sus labios, sólo chocaron y fue todo  
-no te preocupes, deberías contener tus impulsos, no quiero más revoloteo- en sus mejillas aparecía un sonrojo  
-no importa sí es contigo- camina con dirección a unas escaleras, pocos estudiantes habían visto lo sucedido  
(Vaya mujer)  
[sabes que lo pudiste haber impedido, pero tus sentidos se pierden al tener tal tentación, debes controlar eso]  
(Tienes razón)


End file.
